


Shake it Baby!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Genderswap Vid, M/M, Sentinel Bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim has a wild dream about him and Blair disco dancing.  Jim has a big wild head of hair and Blair does too.  The only problem is, Blair's face is on a woman's body.  Jim realized when he woke up that he would love Blair either way.  (Who wouldn't?)Sentinel Bingo Challenge: Genderswap.





	Shake it Baby!

https://www.jibjab.com/view/make/disco/691d8d68-4d6b-43c3-9d74-95b1545de582


End file.
